


First Kiss

by Lokisgame



Series: New Life [11]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, X-Files OctoberFicFest, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Emily was walking home quickly





	

Emily was walking home quickly, trying to figure out how to make sense of what she was feeling. Her hands were shaking, heart beating too fast. She tried biting her lip to hold back a smile, but it only made her smile wider. She hugged the books she was carrying, reliving how they hit the floor when she bumped into him between the book shelves in the school library. How he knelt and helped her pick them up and apologized for his clumsiness, saying something about walking and reading at the same time. She felt her fingers tingle when they brushed his as they both reached to pick up the last book of the floor. She noticed his eyes just inches away.  
She never thought she would do this and flushed again at the memory. She kissed a boy! In the library! She kissed him as if it was now or never. And then ran away!  
"EMILY" she heard him calling, running to catch up to her  
"You forgot this" he panted handing her a biology textbook, which she noticed was not hers.  
"Thank" she wanted to say but couldn't finish because his quick kiss caught her lips.  
"You" he finished for her quietly, and was gone before she even knew it. Like she lost time for a minute.

 

Mulder was sitting in his car with Will in the back seat, waiting for Emily to finish the swim team practice. He was watching as she talked to one of her friends in the doorway. The boy's taller than her, though that wasn't too hard to accomplish really, looked confident and apparently interested in her. Probably captain of the boys team. She listened to him politely as he explained something to her gesturing animatedly. Mulder knew that look. He saw it on her mother often enough, listening to countless local officials, cops, sheriffs, doctors, victims and witnesses. 99 percent of her attention on the boy. He thought to himself, _is this it? Is this the boy that will make her heart beat faster?_  
"She doesn't even like him" Will piped up, not taking his eyes from his comic book.  
"How do you know?" He looked at Will in the rearview mirror.  
"I just know" he replied with a shrug, and Mulder looked back to Emily, to see as she casually moved her hand behind her back as another boy brushed passed them saying something in a hurry, his goodbyes probably. The boy had messy dark hair, was tall for his age, and giving the time and place must have been on the swim team as well. He noticed something familiar about him. The smile spreading across his face as he passed him on his bike. Mulder knew that smile because he saw it often enough as well. On his own face.  
"How about this one?" He asked Will, who shrugged again but with a smile this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest


End file.
